Silver and Gold
by Black Hearts24
Summary: A collection of D.Gray-Man Oneshots! because I have to many plot bunnies, and not enough time to make them all chapter stories. Will contain any pairing. Requests for certain chapters are accepted :3
1. chapter 1

Chapter One: It Always Ends in a Draw.

A.N~ I got the idea for this from watching all the opening to D.Gray-Man and how the Earl and Allen always clash at the end.

Warnings: Angsty thoughts.

Disclaimer: I dont own D.Gray-Man. All rights to Katsura Hoshino

~Line Break~

Staring down at your opponent is not how you would picture it to be. The weight of what losing could mean to you is still there, but that hatred for your enemy begins to disperse when you lock eyes with them on the battlefield. Who would you be without this person here? Without your goal to destroy them? Who would you be without them constantly forcing you to become stronger? To gain more power just to end their life. "What if… When you become the fourteenth… You'll have to kill someone you love?" Of all times for those words to ring through his mind, it'd be now. Now, when he was facing the person he loved most in a battle to the death. Of course he would have to kill Mana again. Fate wasn't so kind as to allow him to save him from that heartache once again. He was a destroyer. Hevlaska had said so in that meeting all those months ago, that now felt like years. He was a fool to think he could be a destroyer that saves. He almost laughed at his once childish thoughts. Sometimes Allen feels that maybe giving into Nea wouldn't be such a bad idea. To fade away alongside happy memories with his master by his side. It would've been a peaceful death, but now he's chosen a painful life. He knew he wasn't giving the battle his all. He couldn't bear hurting Mana again, despite the man not being himself. Despite all the battles the two have fought against each other, this one had a feeling of finality to it. This battle would be their last. Lucky… or maybe not so lucky was the fact that Mana wasn't fully sane, and therefore not giving the battle his full attention either. The older male was pleading with Allen… with Nea to come back by his side. To be brothers again. Allen was tempted to say yes. It's all that he ever wanted; To be by Mana's side; To be the full focus of the older male's attention and love. He wanted so badly to be a part of Mana's world again. He choked on a sob as he clashed swords with Mana- His Mana that he loved so much, That he missed so much. How he wanted to abandon this war. To take off with Mana and run away from it all. They could perform as clowns again, and live the life they were supposed to have lived before he became an exorcist. Mana was the Earl, back when life was simpler, and he hadn't been forced to wear a mask just to keep his sanity. But life wasn't just black and white. No, there were many varying grays mixed in. He looked back up at his father, the tears streaming down his face showed that the other was just as emotionally invested into the fight as he was. Mana, just like Allen, was nothing more than a puppet being manipulated by this war. No, not just that, but by God himself. God, who wanted nothing more than to have his favorite clowns put on one last performance to entertain himself. Their lives may have once held meaning, but were now nothing more than tools and acts to manipulate. A detestable god he was indeed. Allen jumped back from Mana, a desperate look shined in the other male's eyes, "My dearest 14th...Please come back with me. I promise you anything just for you to come back with me."

Allen hesitated at this. He wasn't Nea...He wasn't the 14th. The person Mana wanted wasn't him. Knowing this broke Allen even more. Allen raised his sword fully prepared to cut down the man. Mana saw this, and did the same. They charged at each other once again. Mana looked into Allen's silver eyes, " I...I know I hurt you Allen...I'll do anything for the two of you...Please just… just stay by my side." His eyes were bloodshot as the tears continued to fall shamelessly down his face. Allen stilled.

Mana said his name, Not Nea's. Allen knew his face matched Mana's, but he didn't care. He looked at the other, "M...Mana?" There was hope in his voice. That his name coming from the other wasn't a mistake. That Allen did mean that much to the man that meant everything to Allen.

Mana's eyes softened as he dropped his sword, and held his arms out towards the exorcist, "Allen...I won't fight you anymore. If you must kill me then go ahead, but I will not lose you or Nea again."

Allen's will to fight began to dwindle as Mana continued on. His sword began to disperse into golden particles as he tried to wipe away the tears, " Mana… is it really you?" The older merely nodded his head confirming that he was. That was all Allen needed before he ran into Mana's arms. His nails dug into the other's skin as he held the one person he truly loved. "Don't leave me again Mana."

Mana held his son and brother close to him. After years of loneliness he finally felt complete. He put his hand on white locks and pulled the person that meant the world to him. " I wouldn't dream of leaving you again, my most beloved Allen and Nea." The two held each other close for a long time. The fight did not continue as Allen left with his father. Though that was the outcome that was most expected wasn't it? A fight between God's favorites always did end in a draw.


	2. A Day at The Beach

**A.N~ Hey! So I'm writing this due to not being able to sleep because of the many ideas O3o. Thank you to all who favorite/followed this story!** **To those who reviewed thank you so much : I'm so happy you guys enjoy my writings it means a whole lot!**

 **Warnings: Nothing to bad.**

 **Plot:** **The Noah Clan and Black Order have settle their differences aside for one day to partake in a beach day!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D.** **Gray-Man nor will I ever.**

 **XxXx**

Allen stood in shock for a moment before he regained use of his vocal cords, "...What?"

Komui had his left han pushing up his glasses a serious look on his face, " The Earl got in touch with the higher ups, and proposed a peace treaty. Although in order for that to happen he wants the exorcists and his noah to spend one day together without _any_ fighting of any sorts."

All the exorcists just stared at Komui. The thought of a peacetreaty was just to much to hope for. Would this long and tiring war finally end without anymore casualties? Lavi interupted the silence, " And were exactly will we be spending the day with the noah at?"

Komui chuckled nervously at this, " Well...The Earl wants to go to the beach since it _is_ summer..."

" Are we going to a private beach?" Allen asked nervously.

Komui nodded his head happily, " Yep. The Earl invited you all to his private lakeshore cabin for a day. You guys will leave tonight, and get there tomorrow. " His face turned serious again, " Please be on your best behaviors. Tomorrow can be the deciding factor on how this war ends. " All the exorcists nodded, and left to go get ready. Link following Allen like the dutiful watchdog he was.

 **XxXx**

The Next Day:

The exorcist arrived at the lake. They all had reluctantly put on swimsuits, and were both excited for the day, but also nervous at encountering their enemies. Allen was the first one to approach the door as the unspoken spokesperson of the Exorcists. How he was forced upon that role he blamed Lavi, and his shoving. As they waited for the door to open Allen tugged at a string on his towel. His swimshorts were black with a playing card pattern scattered around on them while he wore a simple bkack tank top. His was so focused on that one piece of string as he tried to get rid of his nerves, that he didn't hear the door open with a shriek," Allleeenn!" He screamed as he was knocked onto the ground. He looked up at hus attacker with mild surprise, " Road! You shouldn't jump on the shounen like that. We're trying to make peace with them. Not put them on edge." Tyki stepped onto the porch as he smirked at the exorcists, " Welcome~ We've been waiting patiently..." he glanced at Road who was still hugging a red faced Allen, " Or at least most of us waited patiently. Road you should probably get off of him before..."

" WHAT IS MY DARLING ROAD DOING HUGGING THAT...THAT _OCTOPUS!?!"_

Most of the exorcists shivered at that nickname as a picture of Komui came to mind. Tyki just sighed as Allen beganto sputter out excuses. Road got up, and hugged Sheryl to calm down, " Don't be mad daddy~ I was only trying to play nice like Millenie told us to do."

She looked up at him with big eyes, and Sheryl's nose began to bleed as he dabbed at it with a napkin. " Well I suppose it's alright for now...Just don't do it again." He glared at Allen.

Tyki just looked at his brother with a scowl expression, " You're disgusting Sheryl."

Sheryl just nodded his head agreeing with his younger brother, " I lost my pride a long time ago."

The exorcists just watched the scene in stunned silence as the similarities between Sheryl and Komui increased significantly. Allen has _finally_ gotten off of the ground. He looked at Tyki - given that he was the easier to talk to of the three noah in front of him - " Hey...So when do we go swimming?"

Road squealed happily as she clapped her hands together, " Oh! We can go right now! Millenie, and the others are waiting down by the lake right now. Come on Allen! I have candy down there to!" With that said she dragged a more then eager Allen behind her as both ran to the cand...I mean the beach.

Tyki just sighed as his brother followed behind the two screaming about an octopus trying to defile his daughter, and looked at the remaining exorcists, " If you will you can follow me." The exorcists nodded, and followed after the noah. Once they were down at the lakeside they all face palmed when they saw Allen and Road eating candy while building a sand castle. Lenalee smiled happily glad that her usually uptight friend was finally letting lose. Link walked out of the group of exorcists who jad unknowing huddled together, and sat down beside Allen and Road, and helped to build the sand castle. Allen grinned at Link, " So you like samd castles too?"

Link glared at Allen, " No. I'm simply helping because the one you and Miss Road were building was inadequate, and bound to collapse on itself. "

Allen just laughed, " Whatever you say Link." Meanwhile all the present noah had sweatdropped while simultaneously thinking, ' _Miss Road? Who is this guy?'_

Road merely giggled at the formal way Link had said her name as she collected rocks she thought were pretty to add to the castle. Tyki looked over at the Earl who was sitting in a beach chair under an umbrella. He was in his elf - goblin?- form with a top hat in his head and black shorts with tiny Leros covering it only as Lulubell was on his lap while Wisely was sitting to his left. " Hey Earl... Where is everyone else at? It seems to quiet for them to be anywhere close."

The Earl simply pointed out to the water. Tyki turned his head, and sure enough there was the rest of the noah clan out in the middle of the lake on a makeshift raft. They were currently playing a game of chicken, and the twins were trying to shoot the other off. Tyki once again sighed at his family's behaviour. Tyki took off his shirt and smirked as he saw the blush on the female exorcist's faces. He winked at them and they turned away so fast he thought they must have gotten whiplash. He laughed, " So are you guys gonna stand there or have fun in the water?" That seemed to get smiles on their face as they all ran to the water. Well, all except Kanda who walked over to the other empty seat beside the earl with a scowl on his face. He sat down with a few mumbles here and there, but soon began to relax under the warmth of the sun, and the sounds of his friends having fun. He would open his eyes occasionally to check on his friend's safety, but was secretly glad to see that for the first time in a long time they were actually acting their age.

 **XxXx**

At the Order:

Komui was currently as his desk crying a river as he sulked about the beach day. Reever stood there very annoyed as he glared at the chief, " You knew they were going to a lake!"

Komui looked up. " Yes! But I didn't realize Lenalee was going to wear a _bikini._ That's basically like her going out in her bra and underwear! All those filthy octopus men will try to defile my darling Lenalee, and I'm not there to protect her!" Reever just sighed at Komui and dumped more paperwork on his desk, " If you have time to cry, you have time to do your work."

Reever walked rubbing his head as Komui screamed behind him, " You slave driver!"

 **XxXx**

 **A.N~ Soo as I said this idea was totally random O3o. But anyways I just want to state so i don't get hate - that rhymed xD - That I _am_ a female and the whole bikini is like bra and underwear is kinda true - I personally just wear a bikini top and shorts - But everyone is entitled to their opinions about that soo yea xP. Anyways! Please follow/favorite/review it helps my motivation to write. If you want something specific wrote or _any_ kind of pairing just ask for it, and the reviews, and I'll have it wrote up, and posted asap. Ta Ta For Now~**


	3. New Family

**A.N~ Sorry if my updates seem late-ish I just recently got a job and that take up most of my time, and energy now : Right now I'm functioning off a caffeine rush rn xD. But anwho thank you to all who followed/favorited Silver and Gold!!** **Reviews: ShyMaryButterfly asked for more Earl and Allen interaction, and I couldn't be happier because I love writing stories with those two. Btw the quotes aren't exactly the same from the anime/manga since my internet browser won't work.** **Plot: During the Alma Karma incident Sheryl actually did what he was supposed to do, and kept every member of the Order under his control.** **Warnings: Insane and lonely Earl. Hints of angst.** **Pairings: Parental!/Brother Earl x Allen. Hints of Alma x Kanda.** **Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray- Man. I honestly can't think of plot twists _that_ great as Katsura Hoshino can. Which is the writer of D.Gray-Man ( She one smart cookie like woah O.O)** **XxXx**

"Allen Walker~ Join us, and I shall remove the dark matter from Alma, and allow the others to live~" Allen was shocked by this. Why did the Earl want him to join them so desperately? He was the 14th. The Noah that betrayed them. Not to mention he was an exorcist! Allen just couldn't comprehend why the Earl wanted him to the point he'd create a huge scheme just for Allen to be trapped into a decision. He was about to voice these thoughts when another beat him to it.

"Earl! Why do you want Allen to join you so bad?! Wasn't the 14th the one to betray the Noah?!"

The question startled the Earl. He wasn't quite expecting one of the scientists to speak up. Before he answered the question he glared at Sheryl who was _supposed_ to keep the scientists quiet. The Noah of Desire understood the message clearly, and - albeit reluctantly - quickly used his power to subdue all of those who didn't have an important part of getting the 14th back. The Earl now pleased no one could interrupt or threaten his plan turned towards Johnny, while also speaking to Allen and replied, " Why...I wish to be by the 14th's side."

The answer shocked Allen, he hadn't expected the Earl to answer it that with so muchlonging in his voice. Though what had him collapse to the ground - other then his broken leg - was the tug of the same longing to be by the Earl's side that pulled on his heart, and had tears forming in the corners of his eyes. In that moment of weakness he thought of all the pros going with the Noah would have. Kanda and Alma would be able to connect once again after the dark matter was removed from Alma. Not to mention the Noah wouldn't kill anymore people today, and his friends would be able to live another day. Though before he was able to think of the cons, Tyki had appeared before him with an outstreched hand, and a smirk on his face, " Come along now shounen~ It's not good to keep the Earl waiting."

Allen glared at Tyki," You idiot. How am I suppose to take your hand, and follow you if my leg is broken."

Tyki nervously laughed at his response, and scratched his head, " Oh yea...I forgot about that..." When the Portugal smirked Allen shivered comically as he knew the other had come up with an idea - which that thought alone that the noah _could_ think without damaging his brain amazed Allen - and before he knew it he was in Tyki's arms, and being carried to where the Earl was.

When they got to him Tyki handed him over to the Earl despite small protests from Allen. The Earl immediately enveloped the teen in a hug, " My beloved 14th~ I finally have you by my side again, and I don't plan on ever letting you go~"

Allen felt that tug at his heart again this time it was slightly different. The Earl's hug reminded him of Mana, and Allen didn't understand why, but he found himself burying his face into the Earl's chest with tears running down his face. He could feel the confused/glares, but he chose to focus solely on the happy purring that came from the Earl. He kept his head on the Earl's chest not wanting to see the looks he was surely getting from the Order members as the Earl spoke to them, " Now that my darling 14th is by my side. Nothing will stop me from winning this war now that my family is nearly complete~" His proud voice echoed throughout as the Noah began to leave through the ark gate. He was the last one to go through, but before he left he stopped, " Not only did you attempt to keep my 14th from me, but you have also broken the rules of this war. I believe fighting with the other sides ability is strictly forbidden. I will be taking the third exorcists as they use dark matter, and therefore by used as _my_ tools for the remainer of the war." He turned around as he glared at the scientists, " Rules are there for a reason. It'd be wise of you to not break them again." With those final words said he finished walking through the ark gates as more opened underneath the thirds as they were brought into the black ark.

At this point Allen's tears had stopped as he regained control of himself. He looked up at the stoic Earl who continued to walk in a certain direction. " Um... Earl... Where are we going?"

The Earl looked down at Allen, "I'm not sure yet..." He looked straight forward again as Allen looked at him shocked.

" But...Then where are you walking to?"

The Earl sighed, " I'm wondering if I should put you in my room with me or in the old 14th's room."

Allen leaned back in the Earl's arms causing the older to stop as Allen, who's face had took on a red shade, stared in disbelief at him, " Why would I stay in your room?!"

The Earl merely chuckled at the boy's reaction, " Because. I want you by my side, and I just got you back. I don't quite want to be separated from you yet Allen~"

Allen just hid his red face in his hands as the Earl chuckled again at Allen's reaction, and continued to walk. As they walked on a thought came to Allen _, ' He's not even treating me like an enemy at all...Maybe this won't be to bad after all.'_ Allen noticed that despite being with the Earl he felt odly more relaxed then he had felt when he was at the order. He looked up at the Earl, and asked the one question he would never had asked before this had happened. " Are you a goblin or some type of demented elf? I can never tell which it is because you have the appearance of both."

They had reached the Earl's room at this point, and the older male had stopped. His hand halfway out of reach for the doorknob, and looked down at the teen with amusement in his golden eyes, " Oh? What makes you think I'm either of those? Who's to say this isnt a costume to hide what I really look like? "

Allen glared at the Earl as the Noah finished opening the door, " Because I've never seen you any other way."

The Earl laughed as he gently set Allen on the bed, " Well then. To answer your question I'm not a goblin or an elf. I'm human and have the same appearance as the other Noah. I however, choose to use this disquise because I like to attend balls, and go out in public in my human form, and it'd be a great pain if exorcists were to recognize me everywhere I went~"

Allen watched as the Earl picked up a phone that was sitting in the side table, " Oh... Will I see what you look like one day?"

The Earl nodded as he dialed a number and spoke to the person on the other line, " I need medical suppiles brought to my room so that I can treat Allen's wounds. Have Tyki-pon bring them." He went silent for a moment as he listened to the other person, " No I don't want Road to come too...because she'll probably jump on him, and he needs to heal before she does things like that... " The Earl sighed, and rubbed his forehead, " And _why_ does Wisely want to come? ... No it's to soon for that too! Just send Tyki-pon because he is the only one who'd behave himself. and he likes Allen enough to actually do it properly... Thank you. " He hung up the phone, and sighed again, " I swear. Half of them want to come down here just to see you, and bother you. They don't get that you need time to heal." The Earl looked at Allen, and he was once again shocked by the supposedly evil overlord when he saw guilt, and regret in his golden eyes, " I'm sorry you were injured so badly. We hadn't meant for that to happen, but the thirds weren't what we expected them to be."

Allen had been to stunned by what he said to comment right away. As Tyki came in with the medical supplies, and helped the Earl bandage him up along with the offer of a poker game later. Allen began to realize that maybe siding with the Noah from now on wouldn't be as bad as he had first thought. He knew some of them hated him, but he genuinely hoped that with time he could change that. And maybe...He'd finally get that unwavering love he had gotten from Mana here again with this crazy family.

 **XxXx** **A.N~ And there it is! I actually really enjoyed writing that because I soo wanted Allen to go with Adam/Mana when he offered it, and was very upset when For made him change his mind. Though my opinion is kinda biased cause the Earl is one of my top 3 favorite characters out of Allen and Tyki xD. Anyways thanks again to those who followed/favorited/reviewed, and again if you want to request a theme for a chapter with any pairings just say so in the comments, and I'll update as soon as I can. Ta Ta For Now~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver and Gold**

 **A.N~ I got the idea for this when talking to my friend about my first story I wrote on here falling apart ;-;. Anyways I was thinking about when Allen turned Mana into an akuma how could that have happened if Mana is the Earl?? Thus this oneshot came to mind.**

 **Warnings: Spoilers if you're not caught up with the manga.**

 **Plot: How Mana could be turned into an akuma despite being the Earl.**

 **XxXx**

A cold winters day brought tragedy to a young boy as he kneeled in front of his adopted father's grave. A clown came up to him with a chilling smile. Allen's first instinct was to curl up in a tight ball his fear of clowns showing, but the last few months with his adopted father had him looking up at the man when he spoke, "Mana Walker...Would you like me to bring him back for you?"

The memory of that fateful day brought tears to Allen's eyes as he looked upon his father's face, " M..Mana? But how? I killed you." He could barely speak as he choked out his words. The guilt from that day resufacing. But how? How could Mana be in front of him? It wasn't _possible._

Neah chose this moment to speak to his lost friend, ' _It wasn't Mana that was turned into an akuma.'_

Allen stood rigid, " What?"

Allen could hear the sadness in the musician's voice as he explained, ' _It was his memories that were killed that day. His human memories that gave him humanity, and mercy. They were destroyed that day first by the carriage, and then when he was turned into an akuma. Now Mana is nothing more then a puppet of the madness that controls him. '_

The tears fell down his face as he took this new information in, " I...I killed Mana's humanity?" Mana had stayed still during their exchange with a confused, and hurt expression on his face not knowing what to do or who his 14th was talking to.

Neah continued, ' _In a way yes, but Mana had been losing his memories, and sanity years before. You were the last thing keeping him human. When the carriage killed his human body his memories were left damaged, and he began to lose his last grip on reality. After your innocence destroyed his akuma form his memories were damaged permanently. Now he only remembers the Earl's goals, and nothing more.'_

Mana started weeping as Allen took a step towards him, " Mana...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Father I'm sososorry. I'msorry. Forgive me please." Once he reached Mana, Allen's words jumbled together as he wept harder and hugged tightly onto the one person he loved with everything he had.

Mana had snapped out of his confusion and was stuck in the rash decision of clinging to his precious 14th and denying that he was Mana. In his crazed state he choose to do both as he held tightly onto the other and sobbing, " I'm not Mana. I'm not Mana. I'm not Mana."He chanted this over and over again as he held onto Allen neither wanted to let go as the crows attacked.

 **XxXx**

 **A.N~ I know it's on the shorter side, but I think it's pretty good despite it's length xD. If anyone has any special requests just review them, and I'll write them up and post them asap. Please follow/**

 **favorite! Thank you all who have! Ta Ta for now~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver and Gold**  
 **A.N~ I thought about this idea when I was messing around with my boyfriend. He's taller then me so I have to go on my tippy toes to reach his face, and the idea of what would happen if a vampire were short kinda struck. So yea.**  
 **Disclaimer~ I am merely a random high school student. I don't own -Man in any way, shape, or form.**  
 **Warnings~Vampire AU**  
 **Plot~ Allen is a vampire and he has his eyes set on a new prey.**

 **XxXx**

Shining silver eyes watched the man move through the streets with a murderous excitement. Hunger pains shot through his stomach as he grimaced slightly. He hadn't eaten lately, and that was partly his evil sire's fault. Allen shivered as he thought of the red headed demon that he had the misfortune of calling a sire.

Shaking his head he concentrated back on his prey who was currently buying an apple from a sales woman. The man had messy brown hair that shaped his slender neck perfectly, and had Allen licking his lips as he watched the man walk away from the seller. Once the man had walked away Allen took this as his cue to abandon the alley way, and start his hunt.

The man was easy to keep track of in the crowd due to his constant smoking. Allen didn't really care for the smell, but it did make tracking a bit easier so he dealt with it accordingly - i.e making a face every time the man exhaled a breath of the cancerous smoke. The longer Allen followed the man the more annoyed he began to get with him. It was getting darker and the man had done nothing more then stop by a diner, and to get more cancer sticks. 'Seriously how many cigarettes is this guy going to smoke!?' Allen was honestly half tempted to give up on his prey when the man turned down an empty street.

It truly did surprise Allen how unconcerned some humans were about their safety. Here it was dusk, and the man had just strolled into an alleyway completely unaware of the danger he was in. Allen smirked, well to bad for them. He turned down the alleyway and found the man bent over tying his shoe. Allen almost laughed, but his stomach sent a shock of pain, and he was on the man before the man could even gasp. Allen held up the man by his throat, and smiled at the other, " I've caught you~" He then stood on his tip toes, and went to go bite the other male, but was stopped short when he began to laugh. Allen looked at him annoyed, " And why are you laughing?"

The brunette held up a hand to his snickering face, "I know I'm about to be bitten and everything. But the fact you have to go on your tip toes just to reach my neck his quite hilarious. I've always thought of vampires of tall dark, and scary monsters, but you're nothing more then a short kid."

Allen's mind blanked for a moment before he gripped the man's neck tighter, and started yelling at him, "It's not my fault my stupid sire turned me at this age! You should be terrified right now! I am a creature of darkness that's about to kill you!"

The man looked surprised for a moment before he busted up laughing again, "I know I should be scared, but you just look so adorable having to go on tip toes just to reach my neck. Should I bend down some to make it easier for you?" He laughed even more.

Allen let go of the other's neck and glared at him, "I'm not even that short! I'm an average height!"

The other just continued to laugh before he held out his hand, "I'm Tyki Mikk. It's a pleasure to meet you boy."

The vampire puffed out his cheeks before he took the others hand, " Allen Walker."

Tyki smiled before he knelt down, and pulled Allen towards him, " Well Allen it'd be a shame if someone as interesting as you were to starve so take as much as you like."

Allen looked up at him in surprise before his gaze returned to the other's neck, "Wait..you're letting me drink from you?"

Tyki pushed Allen's head more into his neck, " yes shortie I am. Now you best hurry up before I change my mind."

Allen glared at him before he bit into the other. Tyki put his hand on the boy's hair as a slight chuckle escaped from him, " Well this sure is a weird start to a friendship eh boy?'' Allen's growled. Sometimes it sucked being short.

 **XxXx**

 **A.N~ I want to apologize real quick for my hiatus. I hope to be able to post more updates a lot sooner, but I can't make any promises. Please follow/favorite this story if you found it interesting, and don't forget to review if you want to see something specific like a pairing or just any of the -man characters in certain situations. Thank you all for your support! Ta Ta for now~!**


End file.
